Something There That Wasn't There Before
by Marine482
Summary: Jayden hates working with his team and will try to avoid them at all costs no matter how hard until one Ranger changes his life for the better and make him see the good points of having a team. Jemily fanfic Rated T just to be safe
1. The Start Of An 'Fun' Adventure

**(At The Shiba House)**

 _Set after all the rangers meet for the first time, except Emily has not arrived._

 **Mentor Ji's POV**

I stood outside the main door of the Shiba household, generations of Samurai have been trained here, each making history after the last. I hope the 18th generation of Samurai Rangers will make as great of history as the ones before them.

Waiting outside had become too tiring, I started to head inside. As I turned slightly to open the birch wood door, I see colors. Not just any colors, but the colors of the future Samurai Rangers. There's Red, Blue, Pink, and Green. However Yellow is missing, I start to worry and think of all the possible possibilities of why we are missing the Yellow Ranger, a Nighlok attack? Had she gone missing? Car crash?. As my mind starts to wonder I am pulled out of my thoughts by the Red ranger.

"Ji, are you okay?"

"Ji? Hello?"

"HELLO?" Jayden keeps waving a hand in my face and repeating those words until I'm pulled back into our reality, the horrible reality that these teenagers are going to face.

"I'm sorry Jayden, I must have been in my own little world, is the Yellow Ranger with you at all?" I ask with a slight hint of fear, which I think the other rangers picked up on. They all shook their heads and told me that she was running late. Although I wasn't impressed, it put my mind at ease.

 **Jayden's POV**

I take the Rangers into the sitting room with all their belongings and give them one of the shortest pep talks I've ever given in my life.

"Well Rangers this is Ji, he is going to be our Mentor for the next portion of our lives whilst we fight Nighloks and defeat Master Xandred. If anything is bothering you, please feel free to take it up with me or Ji." I gave the Rangers a very small smile, one you could only see if you were standing very close to me with a magnifying glass. Pretty much all my life I have been alone and fighting battles, I don't see why I need to have a team.

I nod my head into the direction of the hallway, telling them to follow me into the halls. We walk to the near end of the hall to see a set of doors. I motion to the door of my left. "This is your room Mia, once the Yellow Ranger gets here, you will be sharing with her." She gives me a simple nod and a smile that implies a 'Thank you' and she heads in.

I then motion to the door on my right and face Mike and Kevin. "I hope you two will be okay with sharing this room. It has two single beds and a closet each. Try not to kill each other." I say in a monotone voice. They both walk into the room whilst starring each other down. If looks could kill, we would all be dead. I start to trudge to my room right at the end of the hallway. I'm all alone with a double bed, closet, computer desk and a twin shelfing unit. I sit at my desk and rest my head on my hands thinking about my team and how much of a 'Fun' adventure this would be and im sure I can already hear the Green and Blue rangers arguing. How FUN.

 **A/N Hey guys, this is my first Fanfiction and it would mean the World to me if you could tell me your thoughts, any critisism would be great. Sorry it's short, they will get longer soon!**

 **Thanks, enjoy reading my Fellow Rangers (Chapter two will be up soon)**


	2. Short Introductions

_(this chapter will mostly take place in Emily's POV)_

 **Emily's POV**

I was sitting on my parent's porch playing my flute and waiting for the day to bring something new. When suddenly an arrow flies past my head and into the nearest hay bale. At this point I know I don't need to investigate it because I know this arrow is going to be the start of my destiny, well Serena's destiny.

I ran inside our family home and called for Serena. "Serena, the arrow came, the arrow came" I shouted as loud as my lungs could let me, no words can describe how I felt when the arrow came. Sure, I was excited but this meant leaving my family and friends, having no contact with them, no contact with Serena. A frown started to dawn on my face as I realized that I would be leaving my big sister behind. My parents jumped behind me and placed their hands on each of my shoulders." Emmy, it's going to be okay, Serena is going to be here when you get back and you are going to make new friends. We will be safe and we will protect her. You sometimes forget that I was once in the same position as you are right now" my mother spoke with a calming smile. She knew she was right and I knew she was right.

I packed my bags with as much yellow as they could possibly handle. A smile etching across my face. I was about to leave and walk out the door to make my way to the Shiba house and start the rest of my life, but that's when I remembered Serena. I dropped my bags at the door and ran to Serena. I opened the oak door into her room. I wanted to give her a goodbye hug. I opened the door to see her resting. Then she moved her head towards my way. "hey Emmy, I want you to be strong for me, Find the Red Ranger, make me proud." As she spoke tears began to run down her face. I couldn't bring myself to speak. I leaned in and gave a hug that meant goodbye but also meant I'll be home soon.

I left the room and closed the door, heading downstairs and giving my parents one last hug. I know I am going to make everyone proud. I picked up my bags and walked to the nearest bus stop. Sadly, the nearest one was 4 miles away. Four miles is an hour walk and the bus will be a little late and that means that I will be late going to the city. But if I get there in one piece it should be okay, right?

(TIMESKIP)

Of course, with my luck, it starts to rain as I tread through the fields. I see an exit at the end of the final field. I can see the bus stop right at the end. I start to run. I know I need to get to the bus shelter on the bus. I know if I keep running, I can be at the bus shelter and clean up a bit and wipe the mud off. Before I knew it, the rain had stopped and I was at the bus stop under the shelter. I start to scrape the mud off my pants and clean my shoes. Bright lights appear in front of me, as I look up I see a huge green machine, a little worn on the sides and almost flat tires. I smiled as my bus had come. I look up at the driver who looks tired and worn out. I smile at him and tell him to go to the city. There were only two other people on the bus, an elderly woman covered in cloaks and scarfs whilst she was holding a chicken down on her lap. Towards the back was a kid from my high school that was one of the biggest bullies you could ever meet. I kept my head down and sat near the front next to the chicken lady.

 **(TIMESKIP)**

Now I'm here, outside the gates of the Shiba House. I pick up my bags and start to head inside. Soon I am facing a big birch door with small frosted windows. I take my shaking hand off my bag and raise it to knock on the door. One, two, three knocks. I wait patiently I know I'm in trouble for being an hour late, but I had to cut through a field so cut me some slack. As I hear the door unlock, I put on one of my warmest smiles and waited to be greeted. A man, not too old and dressed in Japanese style robes opens the door. His face is filled with a hint of happiness but also disappointment.

"Hello …" he says with a questioning tone.

"oh, im Emily nice to meet you" once again I show off my biggest smile.

"hello Emily, I'm Ji, your Mentor. Please come in and take a seat" he points towards the sitting room.

He takes both of my bags and puts them in a room, I'm sure that's my new room now. I sit on one of the sofa chairs and wait for him. Mentor turn his back and motions for someone to come. Next thing I know I'm being greeted by three other Rangers, one Blue, One Pink and One Green. _' Find the Red Ranger, make me proud.'_ I peek my head over the Rangers to look for then Red Ranger, I can't see anyone else in the room apart from the three Rangers and Mentor Ji.

"Everyone, take a seat, we are going to do a little introduction of ourselves and then we will get down to Ranger business" As soon as mentor stop talking there were murmurs of agreement going around the room. The other Rangers sat down and Mentor pointed Towards the Pink Ranger.

 **Mia's POV**

I was finally happy to get another girl in the house. I know have someone else to talk to other than my mirror. I think her name is Emily, she seems nice and polite. She looks like the sun with that much yellow but I'm sure I can put that past me. I think we're going to be good friends.

Mentor suggests that we each introduce ourselves. He looks around the room and points at me. I slowly stand up and introduce myself.

"hi, my name is Mia Watanabe and I am the Pink Ranger. I control the element of the Sky and my Mother was a Samurai before me. I love to cook exotic meals for everyone and I am pretty good at hand to hand combat." After my short introduction, I sit down and wait for Mentor to stop looking at me. Mentor then points to Kevin.

 **Kevin's POV**

Mia just gave her introduction and now I'm worried about mine. I sit in my chair trying to decide what to say and pray Mentor doesn't pick me next. But of course, he picks me next. I stand up as fast as a rocket and start to panic. Mia and Emily give me Reassuring smiles and I feel relaxed.

"hey, hi, hello, my name is Kevin De-Tiege (no last name is given for Kevin so I used the actor's name) and I am the Blue Ranger. I control the element of Water and my Father was the previous Samurai. I love to swim, before coming here I was training to participate in the Olympics with my swim team. I've got a good sense of balance and Control. I never stray away from the Samurai handbook."

I sit down and release a breath that I didn't know I was holding. Mentor smiles at me and points to Mike.

 **Mike's POV**

Yes, it's my turn.

"hey guess what's up? I'm Mike David Jr. (no last name given) and I'm the mighty Green Ranger. I control the element of the Forest and it's pretty cool. I love video games and I would probably beat all of you. I would consider myself as a bit of a rebel and my dad was the coolest Green Ranger ever. If I hear any different I will kill you" after my great speech I sat down with a grin and a hungry stomach.

Mentor looks a little disappointed and so does Kevin but I don't like him anyway so it's fine. Mentor then points to Emily. She's pretty and I bet she has a lot to say.

 **Emily's POV**

Oh, great it's my turn I thought. I stand up and give the rangers a smile and start my introduction. I guess I must tell them the truth. How fun.

"Hey, I'm Emily Anne Pirtle (no last name given) and I'm the Yellow Ranger. Right now, I control the element of Earth but it belongs to my sister. I love to play my sister's flute and help others. My mother was the previous Yellow Ranger. I don't have as much experience as you guys but I want to try and make myself better. I'm quite excited to be here and make new memories and friends." I can't believe I didn't tell about Serena. GOD, I'm so stupid. I just sat down when Ji smiled.

"who's your sister?" a figure in the shadow asked.

 **A/N hey guys, this is my second chapter and as I promised. It was longer than the last. I hope you enjoyed it. Any feedback would be great. (Chapter 3 Coming in a couple of days)**

 **Thanks, enjoy reading my Fellow Rangers**


	3. Is This Emily's End?

**A/N BTW I don't own anything but the idea for this fanfiction**

 _"who's your sister" a figure in the shadows asked._

 **Mentor's POV**

"ah, Jayden please come take a seat and join us. We were just doing some introductions." I tried to entice him to come over and join us but I don't think it worked.

"No thanks Ji I just wanted to know who Emily's sister was, that's all" he seemed quite intrigued to find out about her. Emily faced me as if she was asking approval to speak to Jayden. Something is going on between them. I must speak to Jayden about it. I started to give Jayden a look that said 'come join us now' yet he refused. He kept looking back to Emily who looked quite scared. "well Emily…" I asked with a questioning tone.

"Serena, that's my sister's name" I heard Emily whisper her answer. It was almost as if she was disappointed by saying her name. However, I knew that name, Serena? Serena! Serena? Where have I heard that name? Before I had time to ask Emily about her sister, she walked past me and Jayden with her head down to the ground and headed outside. "Jayden please go and talk to her, I need her back so I can give out the samuraizers" I more told Jayden than asked him to find her.

 **Emily's POV**

"Serena, that's my sister's name" I spoke in an almost whisper. I stood up and bowed my head and walked outside. _why do I have to be so stupid, I should have told them about her, Rangers don't keep secrets. But then again I guess I am not a real Ranger._ I sat outside all alone with my thoughts. That was until Little Mr. Red Ranger sat next to me. I guess I could lie my way through our next conversation or tell the truth. As I start to have an internal battle with myself, should I be lying or tell the truth, Jayden starts to speak. _Oh great._

"Ae you going to come back inside?" he asked, I could tell he was trying to be nice but he was failing.

"I'm not sure, in fact, im not sure of anything anymore" I exclaimed with a sigh.

"you know I'm a good listener, at least I think I am" he tries to make a joke and it worked, a small smile came across my face but it wasn't enough.

"Talking about my sister has always been a hard thing to discuss but I should get over it soon I guess. I've got a secret and I need to tell someone, can I trust you?" I ask, with my small smile slowly fading away.

"Sure, I've got no friends to tell anyway"

"it's just…., I'm a…." as I am about to finish my sentence, Ji calls us in to talk to us. I tried and I failed again. I guess this is what I get for not being truthful.

 _(back inside the House)_

Mentor motion for us to come and sit down. I pick a seat close to Jayden but close to the nearest exit just in case. Ji gives us all a smile and bends down to pick up a suitcase. He places it on a table in the middle of all of us. He opens it up and inside is 4 objects. They resemble mobiles and I would have called them mobiles but Ji calls them Samuraizers. They morph us while we are in a battle against the Nighloks. He hands me mine and tells me to take great care of it. It was just the perfect time to as suddenly the GAP Sensor went off by the Docks. Before leaving the gates of the Shiba House, we Morph into our Spandex Colours.

 **Nobody's POV**

The team arrived at the Docks and ready to face any Moogers or Nighloks. Fortunately for the team, there were only a couple hundred of Moogers. Jayden heads straight into the middle of the Moogers. The others follow behind him. Fighting their way through, Emily realizes that Jayden is Falling behind. She finishes off her group of Moogers and fights her way towards Jayden. Jayden is on the floor, several Moogers stand above him with weapons in their hands and are about to strike Jayden. Emily runs as fast as her legs can take her.

 **Jayden's POV**

 _I've fallen behind and I'm on the floor, demorphed and in pain._ I see a group of Moogers standing around me and they are all ready to strike me dead. I see them raise their weapons, I close my eyes and wait for the impact and all the pain to come and maybe even death. But it never came. I look up to see Emily standing above me with her sword blocking all their weapons. She saved me. she pretty much just kicked all their asses. She helps me stand up but as she does, another Mooger comes up behind her and slashes her back. She falls to the floor and demorphs. She's on the floor unconscious and it's my fault she should have left me. Therefore, I shouldn't have a team. We finish fighting off the Moogers and there are lots of celebrations going around. Emily seems fine now but I'm not sure, there is just something about her that I can't put my finger on. She was going to tell me something before but Ji interrupted us.

We all walk to the ice cream parlor. Mike is leading us there followed by Mia and Kevin and not so far behind the is Emily. But then there is me, I'm quite far behind, ice cream isn't my thing. Emily stops and turns around to face me. "Come on Jayden today was a Victory and I think you need Ice cream. Sometimes you are too serious and boring, have some fun with us." I shook my head no but she carried on "Come on Jayden it's boring going by yourself, it's more fun with a team! Please!" and then she pulled her puppy face. I could resist most stuff but that face wasn't one of them. She must have sensed that I gave up and she dragged me into the parlor. Emily had one of the biggest smiles I've ever seen. Anything thing could make this girl happy. You could buy her a pencil and she would be over the moon with it. After getting ice cream we all started to head back to the Shiba House. I needed to speak to Emily about her performance today. Most of it was good but some aspects were unacceptable.

 **Emily's POV**

After I dragged Jayden to the ice cream parlor and bought a mint chocolate chip ice cream cone, we walked back to the Shiba House. We walk in and Jayden motions us towards some seats. "Rangers that was some great work out there today but we must work harder, those Moogers are going to get harder and stronger." We all nod our heads in agreement, we all begin to wonder off to do our own activities when Jayden pulls me aside. "Can I help you?" I ask in a sweet tone.

"Listen I appreciate you 'saving' me today but saving me allowed you to be reckless and get yourself hurt during battle" his voice started to louden and change into his 'I'm the leader tone' "getting yourself hurt allows your enemy to strike at you. I don't care if it was me getting hurt. You should care about you no matter what. I don't need you taking care of me."

Feeling slightly angry at his remark, I answer feeling very Cocky "Well Jayden maybe next time you shouldn't get yourself hurt and allow your enemy to strike at you." I reply using his own words against him." I don't need you to look out for me Jayden, at the end of the day you were down, demorphed and without a weapon. You weren't going to inflict any damage to those Moogers." I start walking outside to calm down, but he grabs my arm and pulls me back.

"I'm sorry but you need to understand the rules, if you're on my team then you fight with me and not against me. it was your destiny to be here and fight so maybe you should catch up to speed with the others and take a leaf out of their books." He is practically shouting at me now. Mentor and the other Rangers have come out from their activities to see what's happening, as I don't feel embarrassed enough. My blood is boiling at this point.

"you want to know something Jayden, I'm sick of your attitude, we are a team and your acting like a lone Ranger and it's childish. Maybe I'm not up to speed with the others and maybe I'll never be as good as the others, but I don't care. Did you hear me I DON'T CARE, I'm sorry if I'm not as good as you or Kevin or anyone else because THIS IS NOT MY DESTINY and it never will be." I pass him my Samuraizer and my Ape Zord "I'm sorry, this has been fun but this was never me, it was great being here and meeting everyone" I feel myself tear up and I start to walk into my Bedroom. I stand in the middle of the room and I cry, I cry like I never have, just standing there and the world passes by.

 **Mia's POV**

After today's battle, I decide to hang out with the boys to unwind. Kevin is on his bed reading a book and Mike is playing video games. I was going to hang out with Emily but I saw Jayden pull her aside so I decided to leave them for a moment or two. Whilst I'm trying to concentrate on whatever game Mike is playing, we hear shouting coming from the sitting area. All three of us walk out to see Emily and Jayden fighting. We missed most of their argument but we saw just enough to realize it was bad. Emily handed over her Samuraizer and Folding Zord to Jayden and ran into our room crying. Jayden stood there with his mouth wide open in shock, I think we all did. I walked up to Jayden and grabbed Emily's Stuff and walked to our room. The boys followed but stayed outside.

I walked in slowly and found Emily standing in the middle of the room crying. Her head was looking down at the floor but there were puddles of tears on her clothes. I walked up to her and gave her a comforting hug. Right there and then she just collapsed into my arms. I put her down onto the bed and she curled up into a ball and continued to cry.

"Emily, we heard your argument, you're not giving up, are you?" I asked her in the most comforting tone I have. She just stares at my blankly but looked as if she was trying to form an answer. I turned to the door to see the boys and Mentor standing there with guilt riding on their faces.

"I … I did what … I thought was right … but I've failed her "she tries to form a sentence through shaky breaths. "Failed who? Serena?" and all she replies with is a nod. I don't understand who Serena is but she must be important to Emily. She starts to talk again.

"I've made a mistake and I'm sorry … I tried to make her proud but I couldn't … I failed her … I tried I really did try" that's all she said before she went limp.

"EMILY" we all yell as she fell unconscious, Even Jayden yelled her name. Mentor rushed through all of us and checked her pulse and other stuff to make sure she is okay and nothing bad has happened.

"she is fine but overworked. I think she just needs rest but the longer she rests the fewer answers we are going to get I'm afraid." Mentor kept a calm face but something Is bothering him. Jayden spoke up "you have answers don't you Ji?" all Ji did was shake his head yes. "shall we…" Ji pointed towards the exit and into the sitting area. Now we are going to get answers.

 **A/N hey guys I hope you like this chapter, I'm sorry if it was different to the usual Emily you usually see on the show but I wanted it to be different and show a different side of her. the next Chapter is going to take about 3-4 days but you do get answers and the Rangers will find Emily's secret. the next Chapter is where Jemily really kicks in. Any Feedback would be great.**

 **Thanks, enjoy reading my fellow Rangers.**


	4. That Smile

(In the Sitting area)

 **Mia's POV**

Mentor guides us to the Sitting Area and hopefully, he will give us answers. I sat on one of the Sofa chairs in silence whilst fiddling with Emily's Samuraizer and Kevin is playing with her Ape Zord. "Mentor…" Jayden started in a sorry tone "I didn't know that she was going to give up". Mentor walked up to Jayden and placed a hand on his shoulder and told him that it was time for us to know.

 **Mentor's POV**

"Before you all ask, she will be staying on the team, she would never give up, it's just hard for her right now." I took a pause and a long breath before I continued. "Emily is a replacement, her older sister, Serena, is the original Yellow Ranger but sadly she became sick. Her illness has progressed far around her body and now no one is sure if she will make it through the night anymore." I felt my eyes begin to well up a bit. The Rangers only had looks of shock on their faces, then Kevin spoke up, "so when she said that she was sorry and tried to make her proud, she was talking about Serena?" I could only shake my head. I knew this wasn't my secret to tell but she is in no condition to talk now. "I'm sorry" was all I heard before I saw Jayden rush out the room and towards Emily and Mia's room.

 **Jayden's POV**

I ran into Emily's room and sat on the end of her bed, contemplating what to say to her when she wakes up. I knew I made a mistake, _what am I saying? She made a mistake, wait no I did, did I?_ as I start to have an internal conflict, I see Emily stirring and beginning to wake up. Crap, this is going to be awkward. "he...hey Em, listen, I'm really sorry and I know we all make mistakes sometimes" I couldn't get the words out, I wanted to tell her that I'm just like her, I'm a replacement. "oh Jayden, yeah I'm sorry to" and she was cut off by a huge yawn. "I just wanted to make her proud and I already screwed that up" she had a sleepy tone to her voice. I gave her a smile but this time it was one that you could see and didn't need a magnifying glass for. She smiled back.

I turned to the door to see Mia, Kevin, and Mike watching us talk. Mia walked in first and helped Emily sit up, she then gave Emily her Samuraizer and Kevin followed and gave her back her Zord. She was going to stay on the team no matter what she says, we will make sure of it. Between all five of us, only smiles were exchanged in those moments of silence. It was an awkward silence but it was a nice awkward silence. One by one we all walked out of the room to train, I stopped at her door and gave her a smile, but this smile was different, it was a smile that said 'hey I kind of like you but I'm not sure' you know, like one of those smiles that teen girls give to jocks in those movies. I closed the door and left.

 **Mike's POV**

I can't believe that I just saw Jayden, Mr. I'm the boss of this team, gave Emily 'The Smile', do you know how important that is? I ran to training to tell the others my news, this could change everything especially the fact that Mentor Ji has a _NO DATING RANGERS_ rule. A mischievous smile grew on my face. I have just had the best idea. Mia, Kevin they have just arrived, holy moly here comes the bombshell. "so guys you won't believe what I just saw" my voice started to hit high notes towards the end of the small sentence. "I just saw Jayden give Emily 'The Smile' like are you hearing this 'THE SMILE'?" I started to freak out, this is just brilliant. I saw Mentor and Jayden talking by the sliding glass door and pretended to train to make sure that I don't get caught.

 **Jayden's POV**

"Jayden, calm down, Emily will be just fine but she is a little shaken up that's all." Mentor tries to reassure me but deep down I know I made her 'quit' being a Samurai. "But Mentor, if I hadn't said any of that stuff, she wouldn't have quit, I just don't want my team to take hits for me" I sighed knowing that my point wasn't strong of why I shouted at Emily. Ji was trying to correct my point, but I couldn't listen I was deep in thought. _Maybe if she didn't save me I could have died, maybe I do need a team, WAIT what am I saying? I know I need a team, this could be fun._ Out of nowhere, I whisper "thanks, Emily". Ji looks at me confused but I just nod and let him continue with his point.

After Mentor was done educating me I began to train with Mike, hard, I want to protect my team. As I was finishing Mike off, I looked to the window and saw Emily smiling _god I loved that smile_ , she caught me off guard and allowed Mike to thrash me to the ground. "WAIT, since when do I take down our fearless leader, I must be getting better!" he said with a knowing smirk.I'm just not feeling too good that's all" I lied. It wasn't hard to lie since I've been doing it my whole life.

I walked inside to see Emily playing with her Ape Zord, I took mine out and placed it next to her Ape. They played and tackled each other for a long period, this brought a smile to mine and Emily's faces. "so Jayden, how was training?" she gave me a warm smile. "yeah it was fine but I could have been better, but it made me realise something, sometimes you do need a team."

"Really?" she asked with a shocked look on her face.

"yeah, and I guess I have to thank you for pointing that out to me" I started to blush.

"anytime Jayden" we both connected eyes and smiled. That's when Mike decided to ruin our moment and walk in. he smiled at us both, Emily being the person she smiled back but I just gave him a death stare. As I and Mike were staring each other down, the GAP Sensor went off, Central Park.

(At Central Park)

 **Nobody's POV**

The team had morphed before they got to the location, upon arrival they met a Nighlok.

"Ahh Rangers, welcome to my happy ever after. I'm TickLock, one of the most feared Nighlok in the Sanzu River!" TickLock seemed quite pleased with himself.

"SAMURAI RANGERS GO!" they all yelled before heading into battle. As Kevin and Mia went for the first strike with their spin swords, TickLock blocked it. He pushed Kevin and Mia backward and into Mike and Jayden. All four of the Rangers backs went straight into the nearest wall. "JAYDEN" Emily yelled. "that's it!" she yelled before attacking TickLock. She took her spin sword and began to swing it around trying to hit the Nighlok, but failed.

After giving up on her plan she raised another weapon "Earth Slicer" she yelled and stuck three attacks on TickLock. "whoops I'm drying out, ill get you next time" and he escaped through a vent. At this point, the other four Rangers were standing next to Emily and putting pressure on their backs.

 **Mia's POV**

My back is in so much pain, I can't believe that we got our asses handed to us by a Nighlok. Nearing the Shiba House I begin to think of ways to relax and release all this built-up pain. But then I remember why I am in this pain, a Nighlok. I forget about relaxing and think of ways to defeat LockTick or whatever his name was. I feel all this anger coming towards the surface, anger that I didn't know had been built up.

 ** _Will the rangers defeat him?_**

 ** _will Jayden ever tell Emily his secret?_**

 **A/N hey guys, I hope you** **enjoyed this chapter** **I know that it is not as long or as good but I have been really stressed recently, I promise I won't let you guys down next chapter. see you in a couple days!**

 **Thanks, enjoy reading my fellow rangers!**


	5. Samurai Rangers, We are unitied

_(back at the Shiba House)_

 **Emily's POV**

How could I only land three attacks on him, it's not fair, Serena could have done it and hit TickLock. I guess it's good to see that my friend's injuries aren't as bad as I thought. Sitting and waiting for Mentor to finish looking at Mia's back is a bit boring but I put on a fake smile and hoped to cheer everyone up. Mia and Mentor arrive in the sitting room, she looks fine as she sits down but I could tell that she was frustrated with herself. "TickLock is a different kind of Nighlok that we are used to." Mentor started to explain. "he is a Nighlok that uses a push and freeze attack, he pushes his victims back and freezes them on the spot, usually, the freeze lasts until he is destroyed but he didn't have enough power." As Mentor carried on explaining I look at the other Rangers one by one until I stop at Jayden. Our eyes lock and we both smile, I love his smile, it makes me feel safe. Then Kevin props his head up with his hands and starts to talk." We were flung back into each other and frozen to a building but how come Emily couldn't be defeated with the push and freeze attack?" Kevin asked that and all eyes turned to me. as I was about to open my mouth to speak, Jayden cut over me." Like Ji said, he didn't have enough power so if he did the attack on Emily, he would have passed out from the low energy which would have given us the opportunity to destroy him" Jayden spoke with confidence, something I didn't have. Mentor nodded his head in agreement with Jayden's answer.

After our team meeting, everyone went their separate ways. Mia went to her room and Kevin went to his. Mike went to the living room to play a video game and Jayden went with Ji to his office to discuss something. I was now faced with two options:

1\. I could go and relax from all the stress of our battle.

2\. Train harder and make Serena proud.

I decided to go with option two, Make Serena proud. I changed into my training uniform and went to our training area outside. I picked up my training sword and attacked the dummy. I put all my strength into hitting the dummy. I couldn't let the Nighlok get the best of me. I was in my own little world and didn't notice the other Rangers watching me.

 **Jayden's POV**

Ji and I were deep in conversation about personal topics when we were cut off by a noise coming from outside. we stood up from our chairs and made our way outside to investigate. I saw the other Rangers pausing their activities to investigate the noise from outside. we all walked to the door and saw Emily. She was attacking the dummy quite hard; she was putting all her strength into her attacks. Her body looked like it was about to collapse but she kept training. I slowly walked over to her. I wanted her to stop before she hurt herself. I called her name softly but she didn't reply so I tried again but still no reply. I gently put a hand on her shoulder but she turned around and swung her sword at me. I ducked just in time but a split second longer and I would have been on the floor. "I am so sorry Jayden I didn't mean to "she kept apologizing until I told her it was okay and I was fine. Her body couldn't stop shaking, at this point, Mia had come over to get a grip on Emily before she broke down. She told Emily to stop pushing herself but Emily just ignored her. On the surface, everyone looked like they didn't know why Emily was doing this to herself but deep down we all knew it was because of Serena. Emily looked up at me and I gave her a small smile, it wasn't much but it did put a small smile on her face.

Mia kept her grip on Emily just to make sure that she didn't fall over and cause herself any more harm. Emily had finally stopped shaking when she noticed that our faces were filled with concern, but before she could say anything, the GAP sensor went off and we all started to head out towards the Nighlok attack.

 **Nobody's POV**

 _(at the park)_

All the Rangers arrived at the park where the Nighlok attack was, TickLock was back and ready to do some damage. "Ahh, Rangers back again I see." He looked towards Emily with an evil smirk. "Not this time Nighlok, we are here to take you out for good!" Mike yelled at the top of his lungs. All the Rangers swung into action as soon as a swarm of Moogers charged at them. Mike, Kevin, and Mia worked on the Moogers while Emily and Jayden Tried to take down TickLock.

TickLock tried to use his push and freeze attack on Jayden but he missed as Emily struck his back with her Spin Sword. He turned to Emily and as he was about to attack, Jayden struck his side and back with his Spin Sword. TickLock fell to the floor in Pain, the other Rangers gathered around TickLock and performed a Quintuple Slash. It worked and TickLock vanished into the ground, the Rangers cheered as if there wasn't a tomorrow but then a too familiar voice echoed through the park. "ha Dumb Struck Rangers, look at what you have done!" they watched as TickLock grew at least 10 times his original size. To be honest, it wasn't the prettiest sight that was on offer right now.

The rangers gave each other a look to show that they knew what to do next. At the same time, the six Rangers pulled out their Zords and placed they on the ground as they traced their kanji.

 **"Lion Folding Zord" Jayden Yelled.**

 **"Dragon Folding Zord" Kevin Yelled.**

 **"Bear Folding Zord" Mike Yelled.**

 **"Turtle Folding Zord" Mia Yelled.**

 **"Ape Folding Zord" Emily Yelled.**

And soon they became the POWER RANGERS SAMURAI MEGAZORD in all its glory. "Samurai Rangers we are united" they all exclaimed. TickLock laughed in their faces and used all the force in him to push back the Megazord. But all the Rangers held their Position. "push!" Jayden yelled whilst trying to repel the Nighloks attack. TickLock stopped in the middle of his attack and looked fatigued. The Rangers took this opportunity and took their weapon and slashed the Nighloks side. He gasped as if he was in pain and gripped his side. "you Rangers can't win this one" and he used his last remaining energy and sent the Megazord flying into the next building. All the Rangers stumbled but stood the Megazord back up to its original position.

The Rangers knew that they had to give it all they had and so they unsheathed the Sword from the Megazord and began to chop and strike TickLock. One to the back, two to the shin and three strikes to the stomach. TickLock fell to his knees and screamed as he set alight and blew up. Being the cool Rangers they are, they turned away from the Explosion "Samurai Rangers, Victory is ours" they all said in unison. All the Rangers demorphed and congratulated each other and headed down the road to the nearest bakery for cupcakes.

Once they arrived at the bakery they were escorted to a table for 6 and sat down. Someone came and took their orders and came back with six different cupcakes and an extra triple chocolate sundae for Mike.

Jayden brought a Red Velvet Cupcake with Vanilla Icing. Kevin brought a Banana Carmel Cupcake with Blue sprinkles. Mike Brought a Mint Choc Chip Cupcake and an extra triple chocolate sundae all for himself. Mia Brought a Raspberry and white chocolate Cupcake with Extra chocolate. Emily has ordered a yellow Lemon Cupcake. They all sat outside in the Sun with their cupcakes and shared stories about their lives with each other.

Jayden seemed distant from the others and seemed to be deep in his own thoughts. Emily noticed this and nudged him gently to bring him back over to their planet. She gave him a warm smile to ask if he was okay and he smiled back to show that he was fine. Deep down Jayden knew that he wasn't okay but he knew that a certain someone could make him okay.

 **A/N hey guys I hope that this chapter is better than the** **last and** **like I said before** **I have been really stressed lately, I'm trying to push stories out for you. if you enjoyed please let me know, it would really make my day!** **i will update soon!**

 **Thanks, enjoy reading my fellow rangers.**


	6. Answers & Itches

**Jayden's POV**

 _Why does she make me feel different? This is all new for me and I don't understand. Will Ji understand these feelings? What if my mother doesn't approve? Will she? What if?_

 _A_ s I was thinking these crazy thoughts, I felt a little nudge on my arm. It was Emily and she brought me out of my weird thoughts and gave me a smile with eyes filled with concern. The smile made me feel warm and fuzzy, it was different and I liked it. I smiled back to let her know I was okay and she shouldn't worry. After I finished my Red Velvet Cupcake and cleaned Mike's spillage, we started to walk home. Emily looked a little tired after all her hard training and the Nighlok battle. It didn't seem to bother her but it bothered me knowing that she wasn't okay.

It suddenly became dark as the sun hid behind the clouds, and that's when the coldness of the day hit all of us. Emily seemed to be hit the worst, she was only wearing a sleeveless lace yellow shirt with blue jeans and white tennis shoes. She held her arms close to her chest and kept her head down whilst she was shaking. As if out of habit, I took my jacket off and wrapped it around her shoulders. She looked at me with confusion. "Cold?" I asked with a smirk. "not anymore, thanks, Jay" she replied. Jay? She was giving me a nickname. Wow, I've never had a nickname before, unless you count pesky Ranger?

Before we knew it, we were back at the Shiba House and Emily had wondered off with my jacket. I was okay with it but I knew that there was going to be a slim chance of me getting it back. There it was again, that feeling. I need to talk to Ji right now. As I was searching through the house a look of fear was on my face, I knew I needed answers.

 **Mike's POV**

I was just sitting in the Living room playing games on my phone when Jayden run through the room. He had a look of fear on his face as he dashed past me. he ran back into the room again two minutes later with the same look on his face. I decided that I have a right to know what's up so as he ran past me I grabbed him by the collar of his red shirt and held him in place. "Whoa dude calm down, what's up with you?" he just looked over my shoulder and completely ignored me so I asked again and this time I started to shake him. "have you seen Ji I'm meant to see him for a meeting" I could tell he was telling half of the truth, I pointed him outside to where Ji was attending his flowers.

 **Mentor Ji's POV**

While waiting for the Rangers to come home, I decided to tend to my garden. It was looking quite hot outside so I wore my conical hat to give me shade. I grabbed my tools and went over to my flower bed. I was growing roses, Red, Pink, Blue, Mint Green and Yellow Roses. I was trimming the blue rose thorns when the sun started to disappear behind a cloud.

I finished the thorns on the blue rose and moved onto the Mint Green Roses to give it the same treatment. I started to hear a commotion inside the Shiba House but I ignored it thinking that it was Mike and Kevin again. That's when I felt a tap on my shoulder, I braced myself for the worse but as I turned around I saw Jayden with a look of fear and confusion on his face. I point towards the door to let Jayden know to head to my office. I took off my Conical hat and placed it next to my flower bed and started to head towards my office.

 _(In Mentors office)_

"so Jayden, how may I help you today?" I ask with a concerning look in my eyes.

"these strange things keep happening to me and I don't know who to talk to". Jayden seemed quite desperate for answers. I nodded to let him continue.

"every time I see her she makes me feel different and it's a good different. When she smiles, it makes me feel fuzzy and warm and her little hugs she gives me make me feel complete. But when she's not around me I feel lost and hopeless. What is this Ji?"

I think he is in love. I look to him and ask him who he is describing. However, I have a funny feeling that it is Emily. "Emily," he says in a whisper. I'm sorry I have not prepared you for this, I never thought this would happen so fast. I should have listened to your father and I should have guided you"

"What do you mean Ji?" Jayden asks with an uncertainty

"You my dear son, are in Love" He looks at me like he is a lost puppy, he knows the answer to his feelings but it seems he won't accept the answer. We sit there in silence for about a minute before we hear a shuffle at the door. We both turn to the door and it's not what we expected.

 **Mia's POV**

As I leaned out of the door I tripped over my laces on my shoes and fell back into the door. The next thing I know, Jayden is opening the door and looking at my really confused." Hey guys what's up?" I asked trying to sound oblivious. Mentor pointed to towards me and Jayden and then to the chairs. We both sat down and they were both eyeing me, probably looking for answers. "I'm sorry I know I shouldn't but Mike said that Jayden looked like he was about to have a panic attack and I wanted to see if he was okay. I'm sorry I know it was wrong and I won't do it again." Jayden looked relaxed and said thank you for my concern but he was fine. Mentor gave us a knowing smile. At that moment, I turned to Jayden and said "You and Emily?" I started to smirk and it wouldn't leave my face. He looked disappointed but I reassured him that I would not tell a soul. With that awkward conversation, out of the way, we both left Mentor in peace. I can't believe that our fearless leader has a crush on Emily. This must be the best thing I've heard all day. He turned to me and gave me a pleading look and I just smiled. That's when we headed out to train.

 **Kevin's POV**

Today it was my turn to train with Emily, Mia had happily given her over for one training session so I'd better make it worthwhile. Emily complains a lot that she can't fight but right now I beg to differ. She's quite good and putting up a good fight two more strikes and shoes out, one more strike and I'm out. I would like to say that I'm going easy on her but I'm not and I'm sure I'm about to get my ass handed over to me on a silver tray. I saw Mia walking over to watch us, sure Mia's not a great cook but she's great everywhere else. As I started to lose focus and think about Mia, Emily did a low kick and I fell to the floor. Everyone clapped as she started to help me up. I congratulated her and that I'll make sure to beat her next time.

 **Jayden's POV**

Emily headed inside the house to get a water and I thought I would follow her. "hey Em" I said with a chirpy tone. "hey how was training" she asked with a bright warm smile, I told her it was great and she seemed happy with that answer. "Hey Em, how close are you and Mia?" I asked out of pure 'Curiosity'. "Really Close, we can tell each other anything" then she gave me a look that suggested why I asked and all I did was smile back at her. Will Mia keep her promise and not tell her? Now Mia is going to Constantly be bugging me like a Little itch, it just won't go away.

 _ **Now Mia knows one of Jayden's Secrets, Will she tell Emily?**_

 **A/N hey guys, hope you are enjoying so far, I promise in the next chapter Negatron will join us and Emily will show how much of a true Samurai she is. if you enjoyed this please let me know. new chapter by next week!**

 **Thanks, enjoy reading my fellow Rangers**


	7. Sticks & Stones & Blushes Part 1

_(In the Shiba House)_

 **Nobody's POV**

Emily and Mike's training swords clashed together multiple times, Mia and Kevin were also training behind them. Emily was focused on Mike and with a sudden burst of strength, she threw him down to the ground where he landed on his back. When he didn't jump back up right away Emily began to grow worried. She went over to him and held out a hand and asked if he was okay. He said he was fine whilst on the ground, however, standing up was another story. "Mike lease let me get you some ice for your back" Emily pleaded to Mike but it wasn't working. Mike denied and bolted inside the Shiba House and Emily followed.

Watching the scene unfold was Jayden, he couldn't help but notice how caring Emily tried to be and Mike denied it. This made Jayden turn Red in the face and his fists go pale as he clenched them together. Mia finished sparring with Kevin and walked over to Jayden and whispered into his ear "Calm down, anyone would think that you were jealous" and she turned to him with a grin. Jayden thought that he had lost this little itch but it clearly won't go away. Mia then faced his ear and whispered: "she likes you a lot, but I guess she's going to need help to see it more clearly." With that comment made Mia walked off inside to find Mike and Emily. Jayden just stood outside with a confused look slowly growing on his face.

 **Emily's POV**

After I rushed into the house, I went to the kitchen to find my special pack of peas, it's much better for healing welts and bruises than ice. I walked back to the living area to find Mike nursing his back. I marched up to him and held out my peas "Here you go, they're much better than ice" I said with a smile. He politely denied my peas and walked off, s I thought I would make him use my peas so I chased him around the ottomans until I tripped and the peas spilled everywhere. They were in my face and hair and mushed into my training uniform "I'm such a Klutz" I muttered under my breath. Everyone looked at me in disappointment and for a solid 30seconds, there was no sound until Mia came down to my level to help me. we were about to clean the floor but that's when Mentor stopped me and told me to clean my face in the kitchen.

I walked to the kitchen and tried to pull out as many peas as possible from my hair and place them into the bin by the sink. I reached up to the cupboard and grabbed a clear glass and poured myself some water. I filled the glass and took a large gulp and began to gargle. I had anticipated me messing up at least once today but what I didn't anticipate was Mike standing behind me. I turned to see Mike and I spat out all my water. "Oh, my God Mike I'm so sorry I didn't mean too" I tried to clean up my mess again but he took over and I just stood to the side. He looked down on me and I felt ashamed and that's when I opened my mouth "Mike I'm sorry its al my fault, I just want to put all my insecurities away and be more like…Mia, she is pretty and kind and can cook to a certain degree" I said with my eyes glued to the floor.

That's when Mike pulled my head up from the floor and told me to stop feeling sorry for myself because all it will do is make it worse. "so my back still hurts…Would you mind putting some frozen peas on it?" he asked with a smug smile. My smile got wider and I reached into the fridge for another bag. As I placed it on his back, the GAP sensor started to sound and we all headed out.

 **Nobody's POV**

 _(At Walford's Construction Site)_

All five Rangers arrived at the scene to be greeted by a herd of Moogers and an ugly looking Nighlok. The Nighlok was clearly distracted with whatever he was doing so the Rangers took it upon themselves to take care of the Moogers first, even Jayden took on the Moogers first. There was a lot of fighting noises and grunts from the Rangers after the herd was taken care of they turned to the Nighlok.

The Nighlok turned to them to reveal his identity "Ahh Rangers I was wondering how long it would take you to let me introduce myself…. NEGATRON" he yelled with an evil tone. Before the Rangers could process anything, he sped up to Mike and yelled "I know something about, your bike had training wheels until you were Ten, just goes to show how immature you are!" and with that, Mike was sent back into a wall with a black and purple electric charge. Emily ran over to him to see if he was okay but there was no reply except for a pain-filled grunt.

Kevin began to charge at Negatron but he froze as Negatron came face to face with him "you Blue Ranger are just BORING!" and Kevin went back into a brick wall with the same electric charge as Mike. Mia had had enough and took out her spin sword and landed one hit on him before he grabbed her sword and whispered into her ear "you are just a lousy cook" she tensed up as she was sent through the air with the electric charge. "I don't get how he's sending everyone flying, all he is doing is saying mean things" Emily exclaimed.

That's when Jayden stepped in and told Emily to keep her guard up as he took a protective stance in front of her. At this moment, she felt safe, but that was ruined when Negatron started to speak "My motto is 'if the truth hurts, excellent!'" and used his speed to catch up to Jayden and pull his Spin sword as it was charging up "You are just a red-faced Liar Liar pants on fire "he sang in a too happy tone. Jayden tensed up under his spandex but tried to put up a fight as he regained posture. However, Negatron threw his spin sword to the ground and grabbed Jayden's arm "you have got a secret" he sang "Would you like to share it with Mellow Yellow over there?" and Negatron released his arm only for Jayden to go flying into Mike.

"OH NO JAYDEN!" Emily yelled as she took a step towards him, but that's when she heard a voice to pull her towards the Nighloks direction "And Now it's down to Mellow Yellow" he screamed with a mischievous grin. Emily drew her sword and began to charge towards Negatron "Your words won't faze me. Jayden's got nothing to hide! You're just a mean-mouthed monster spouting nothing but nonsense!" she swung her sword and landed a hit. That's when Negatron started to spout nasty comments.

"Airhead" Emily landed a hit.

"Everyone loves to tease you" Emily landed another hit.

"Clumsy fool … Baby …. Worthless" yet again Emily kept landed hits until she summoned her Earth Slicer. This did not look good for Negatron. Emily threw her giant Shuriken and hit Negatron another three times before his shoulder started to dry up. "I better go vent somewhere else" he muttered and with that, he was gone. Emily looked to the vent and yelled "You better run you Coward!" her friend stood behind her and gazed at her in awe. Some more than others.

 _(Shiba House, Living Room)_

Ji was pacing around the living room with his cane in his hands "That Nighlok is a bully, He channels Mental pain and changes it to physical pain."

"He caught me off guard once, I swear it won't happen again, I'm not a bad cook right guys?" Mia said with a voice filled with determination and sadness, everyone shook their head no. Then Mike chose that moment to speak up "I might have had training wheels but I didn't need them" he said with his eyes stuck to the ground. Kevin took this opportunity to ask about his insecurity "Do any of you guys think that I'm boring?" he sounded extremely upset. That's when Jayden replied, "No Kevin, you're extremely disciplined which is and amazing quality for any Samurai." He said with a small smile growing on his face. Then Jayden spoke up about what happened "I don't have any secrets from you guys, at least one of you know about any 'secrets' that I'm keeping" everyone turned to him and gave him a small smile but Mia's was the biggest, she knew what he had meant.

Then Mike's eyes left the floor and met Emily's "how come Emily wasn't affected by his insults?" his fists were slowly coming together. "Maybe she has some kind of superpower?" Mentor replied but that's when Emily spoke up "don't worry, it's nothing special like that. As a kid, I was always teased and called names and id always go home, crying. But my sister told me to just pretend like whoever said it, didn't say anything at all." Her eyes never left her feet. That's when Jayden left his chair and walked over to Emily and placed his hands on her shoulders in a comforting grip.

"then why are you always putting yourself down" she looked up to see Mike "unless that's what you think about yourself?" after that comment, Jayden yelled Mike's name and Emily tensed up and ran out of the room. Mike told everyone that he would go after her but Jayden denied this and went after Emily by himself.

 **Emily's POV**

I ran to the nearest bench outside and began to play my sister's flute, it was the only thing that cheered me up. I played a little sand song and remembered how it should be Serena here and not me. I just hope she gets better soon. As I was deep into my thoughts and song, I heard a twig snap behind me and I turned around to see Jayden. He smiled at me which made me feel warm inside.

"Hey Em, that was a really sweet tune you were playing before" I thanked him and he smiled back "Whatever Mike did to make you feel upset I take full responsibility for it"

"Jayden its fine, I've just been a bit overwhelmed for the past couple days and I guess that it has all just caught up to me." he took a seat next to me and gently grabbed my arm. The way he held me made me feel special and wanted. "Em, I'm here if you want to talk, okay?" I gave him a reassuring smile. "You know Jayden, I might take you up on that offer sometime, you're an amazing person Jayden." We both started to blush.

"No Emily, you're an amazing person and I hope that you don't let any of this put you down." I blushed even harder. Then as a spur of the moment thing I leaned over to Jayden and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Even though it was small, his face turned redder than his spandex. I stood up and went inside while Jayden just sat there with a huge smile on his face that kept growing bigger. I looked over at him and began to grow lost in my thoughts but the stupid GAP sensor blared through my ears. That's when we all left to find Negatron with Jayden shortly behind us, still with a huge grin.

 _ **A/N Will they stop Negatron in the next chapter? Will Jayden confess first or Emily? Will Mike get Jealous? Will Mia spill the secret?**_

 _ **Will Kevin finally get a part in the next chapter?**_

 **hey, guys, i hope that you enjoyed this, I was facing a bit of writer block so I have decided to split this up into two chapters. The second part will be up by next week I promise.**

 **Thanks, enjoy reading my Fellow Readers!**


	8. Sticks & Stones & Blushes Part 2

_(Bluebell Quarry)_

 **Nobody's POV**

All the Rangers ran down to the Quarry as quick as their legs could take them. They continued running to the centre of the Quarry until they came to a halt, only meters away from Negatron and his group of a hundred Moogers. "Nighlok!" Mia yelled to catch his attention "Anyone ever tell you that you're a Bully?" Negatron took a step closer to Mia and placed a hand over his chest in 'pride' and retorted "Yep, it's the Nicest thing that anyone has ever said to me." At the point, all five Rangers flipped out their Samuraizers and chanted "Go, Go, Samurai" as they morphed "Rangers together, Samurai Forever!".

Negatron took this as his que to race up to Kevin and grab his arm while whispering "Mentor's little pet!" into his ear. Then Kevin was sent flying through the air to crash into a cold solid wall. Negatron then sped back to his Moogers for protection _. The Rangers were now short of one teammate; this would make then easier to defeat_ he thought in his head. Negatron started to set his plan in motion as he sent out his Moogers. All the Rangers (Minus Kevin) were fighting the Moogers. Whilst he was Marching his way through the battlefield he came face to face with the Yellow Ranger and muttered under his breath "I'm only interested in the Yellow Ranger" and he set off to defeat Emily First.

Emily Raced Forward while the others were battling the Moogers, "You're finished, Mean Mouth!" she roared as she went in for an attack. Negatron kept throwing his words at Emily but none of them seemed to be affecting her. _"Dummy, Klutz, Cry baby!"_ Emily was like Rubber, all his insults bounced off her and left no mark.

"Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me!" Emily kept chanting under her helmet, trying to give herself an extra confidence boost. Words kept spouting from his mouth until he found the right ones "You will never be as good as your sister" Emily stooped for a second, finally taking in everything that he had said.

Mike saw Emily freeze and ran over to assist her "Get back Emily, FOREST SPEAR; LEAF STORM" the leaf's blinded Negatron for a few seconds, but it was enough time for Mike to run behind him and restrain him "Now Emily!" Mike yelled whilst trying to hold his grip". Emily drew a symbol in the air to represent rocks and soon they were flung into Negatron's Mouth to keep him quiet. "Now we are rocking" Mike cheered.

Emily gave Mike a small giggle, she turned towards the Nighlok "I've got nothing nice to say to you so let's call it a day." Emily pulled out her disc and placed it at the rear end of her Sword before Spinning it "Spin Sword, Earth Symbol Strike"

She swung her sword and struck Negatron in the chest causing him to fall to the cold hard ground. Jayden unleashed his Five Disc Beetle Canon and the others placed their disc's inside "Lock and load, Five-disc beetle Canon." At this point, Negatron was on his knees, hands together, pleading Jayden to stop but you couldn't tell what he was saying with all the rocks stuffed in his mouth. "Not this time" Jayden said and he fired it "Canon Blast" it hit Negatron as he erupted into flames.

As all the Rangers were cheering and congratulating one another, Negatron's Voice echoed through the Quarry "You lame brain, Louses!" laughter erupted from his Mega Monster form. The Rangers drew their Samuraizers out of their pockets and called for the Folding Zords.

"Lion Folding Zord" Jayden Recited.

"Dragon Folding Zord" Kevin Recited.

"Bear Folding Zord" Mike Recited.

"Turtle Folding Zord" Mia Recited.

"Ape Folding Zord" Emily Recited.

"Samurai MegaZord, we are united!" Jayden Called out.

"Three eyed Zapazoid" Negatron taunted as he fired several attacks. After about 20 Minutes of insults, Defending and attacks, the battle was coming towards an end. "Let's add injury to this Nighloks insults" Jayden spoke with confidence. The MegaZord dropped to one knee as Jayden screamed "Rotating Beetle Blaster!" "Beetle Canon Strike" the Rangers swung their sword as an attack hits Negatron's Chest. He yelled in pain as his presence was masked by fire. "Samurai Rangers, Victory is ours!"

Emily stood back from her Console and cheered "WE DID IT GUYS, WE REALLY DID" as soon as she finished cheering, she collapsed to the floor and her world went black. Jayden ran over to Emily in the Cockpit of the MegaZord and shook her arms "Emily, c'mon Emily wake up"

 _(Beach)_

The Conscious Rangers were walking back to the Shiba house along the Beach, taking in all the views along the way. Emily stayed resting on Jayden's Back, He didn't mind it though. He occasionally had a smile grow across his face but he would make sure that it quickly faded. Mia kept glancing back at Emily and Jayden, she let Mike and Kevin walk on while she started to walk slower to let Jaden catch up to her.

Mia gave a knowing smile to Jayden, Kevin and mike thought that the only reason why Jayden offered to carry Emily back was because everyone was tired and bruised but Mia knew the real reason, even if Jayden didn't want to admit it. "You know you are going to have to tell her, soon right?" Mia spoke softly so only she and Jayden could hear. "I know she likes you Jayden, but she's afraid of what you will say" "Really?" Jayden asked with a hopeful voice. Mia nodded in response. A smile grew on Jayden's face but it slowly degraded as soon as Emily began to stir on his back. Jayden stood still while Emily woke up and began to climb off Jayden. Mia grabbed her hand and placed a hand onto her back to steady her and make sure that she didn't fall over whilst regaining her balance.

Mia passed Emily over to Jayden before she walked over to the guys. Kevin and Mike tried to turn around and see if Emily was okay but Mia shoved forward to give the Jayden some alone time with Emily.

 **Jayden's POV**

I moved Emily to a bench by the railings on the Beach and we both sat down. "Listen Em, there is something that I have to tell you" her eyes turned from dazed to concern. "I like you Em, and I understand completely if you don't want anything…" Emily placed a hand over my mouth to stop me from rambling. She brought her head up to meet my eyes properly, then something unexpected happens. She removes her hand from my hand and we both lean in and close the gap between us.

Her Kiss, her lips are soft and taste like cherries, it must have been the most wonderful experience of my life, even though we broke apart seconds later, it was still worth it. As we broke apart with grins on our faces, we heard cheering behind us, only to find the other Rangers cheering us on Emily's Cheeks grew red with embarrassment. We linked hand as we stood up and joined the others.

Maybe I did need a team after all, not just to guide me into battle or protect when I must perform the sealing symbol. I need a team to show me how to be normal and enjoy life rather than focusing on the bad parts. I needed a team to show me friendship, trust and love.

 ** _FRIENDSHIP_**

 ** _TRUST_**

 ** _LOVE_**

Those are three things that I have never had before in my life. Sure, I had Mentor as my friend who I could trust and I knew he loved me as if I was his own but I wanted to earn those things rather them being forced from a young age as I did with Mentor.

My team have taught me all three but, Emily has shown them to me the most and that must be one of the reasons why I fell for her. Friendship, Trust and Love have changed me. **_it has shown Something there inside me, that wasn't there before._**

 **A/N hey guys I hoped that you liked this short story, I know it wasn't as good as you would have expected it to be but it is my first story. I can't wait to produce more for you guys soon!**

 **Thanks, enjoy reading my Fellow Rangers!**


End file.
